ME!
by Fixated-on-the-trickster-king
Summary: I Love all my fans! K :
1. Chapter 1

Psychiatrists. I hate them don't you? Always nagging about how life sucks and how they try to analyze you. So that is exactly why I'm doing this story.

I am a psychiatrist analyzing Puck and Sabrina's relationship. This will be fun l:-) BTW I have to act totally clueless like I don't know the obvious about them.

Trixie

Disclaimer: you need to mow your carpet.

* * *

Sophie: Dr. Trixie, the Grimms are here.

Trixie: Send them in.

_**Puck and Sabrina enter my office bickering**_

Sabrina: This is all your fault!!!

Puck: Yeah right Grimm, make your life easy by blaming me!!!!

Trixie: SHUT UP!!! I could hear you two from in here. sit down.

_**They sit down**_

Trixie: Let's begin. What are your names?

Sabrina: I'm Sabrina Grimm.....and that thing over there is...Puck.

_**Puck makes face at Sabrina but says nothing**_

Trixie: You may call me Dr. Trixie, but How are you two related?

Sabrina: Well.....we aren't related.

Trixie: Really? Explain.

Sabrina: My Grandmother......adopted Puck and he has made my life miserable ever since.

Puck: You aren't a the best thing in the world to deal with either, freak!!!

Trixie: EXCUSE ME! Sabrina has the floor. Sit down and shut up!!!!! Go on.

_**Puck look sheepishly at me but shuts up. **_

Sabrina:Wait a minute. Aren't you a little young to be a Doctor?

Trixie: No. I graduated early. Anyways......continue.

Sabrina: Okay.....Puck is always taking my things, ruining my stuff......

Trixie: My brother is- was like that. But he isn't even your brother.....hmm.

Sabrina: Yeah. Didn't we already talk about this?

Trixie: Of course. I was analyzing. Puck. your turn.

Puck: Finally!!!

Trixie: Why do you mess with her stuff?

Puck: If you haven't heard. I'm the Trickster King.

Trixie: Ok. Aren't you like a billion years old?

_**Sabrina gasps. While Puck is playing with a slinky in the toy box**_

Trixie: Yes. I know that he's a Fairy. Relda isn't a stupid woman you know.

Sabrina: Yeah, Yeah.

Trixie: As I was saying, Puck you are like 4,798 years old right?

Puck: No. You are totally wrong.

Trixie: Whatever. The point is you are really old and have to take things. Didn't you learn like when you were two not to take stuff?

Sabrina: Nah, He has family issues.

Puck: No, I do not.

**_Scribbles on pad and says stuff being written out loud_**

Trixie: In denial.

Puck: No I'm not.

**_Continues scribbling_**

Trixie: In denial about being in denial.

Puck: NO I'M NOT!!

Sabrina:About this family issue thing-

Trixie: Yeah. Let's not talk about it. I hate those kind of things.

Sabrina: What kind of Psychiatrist are you?

Trixie: The best. Now let's talk about you guys relationship.

Sabrina and Puck: NO!!!!

Trixie: Yes. So I can tell there is a love connection going on.

Sabrina and Puck: NO!! EWWW!!!!!

Trixie: It's always the ones who say the same things at the same time.

Sabrina: I'm leaving.

Trixie: You can't.

Sabrina: Why not?

Trixie: Because I have your Grandmother's permission to keep you here......in a bolted room.

Puck and Sabrina: WHAT???

Puck: You are a crazy freak!!!!!

Trixie: AM I???

Sabrina: Very.

Trixie: Ok. If you feel that way. Bye. Solve your own problems.

* * *

GASP!!!! Yeah I left them. Just wait for the next chapter. l:-)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: BUBBLE!!!!

* * *

**_I walk back in_**

_Trixie: Ok I guess I can't leave you.....but we need to talk about this_

Sabrina and Puck: NO WAY!!!!!

Trixie: Again with the saying stuff at the same time!! STOP IT!!!!

Sabrina and Puck: I CAN'T HELP IT!!!

Trixie: This is really weird....like last month in scho.....I mean in my office....

Sabrina: What happened??

Trixie: Never mind. Anyways, I can see there are some issues between you two.

Puck: What are you-

Trixie: You two obviously like each other.

Sabrina and Puck: NO!! GROS-

Trixie: HUSH!!!!!!!!

**_Silence_**

Trixie: I think you guys know something about your future....

**_They both turn red_**

Trixie: SEE!!!! I'm smart!!!

Sabrina: What exactly do you mean......future?

Trixie: I think ya'll are going to be married......eventually.

Sabrina: What are you a stalker???

Trixie: No. observant.

Sabrina: observant....ok this is sounding really weird.

Trixie: I'm sure fatty.

Sabrina: EXCUSE ME??? Wait....fatty? Again really weird...

Trixie: I'm sure. Anyways, we are going to take a short break.....actually I am, and I will be back in an hour.

Sabrina: YOU'RE LEAVING ME HERE??? WITH HIM??

Trixie: Yes. there is a fridge in the corner help yourself.

Puck: WAIT-

**_I walk into my office_**

_

* * *

  
_

Next, we evaluate how the two freaks get along together. until next time, DON'T BUG ME ABOUT THE LENGTH!!!!


End file.
